


50 Shades of Yellow

by EridiumForUncensored, TheThinWhiteDude



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Angst, BDSM, Daddy Jack, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Gen, Handcuffs, Inflation, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, ballgag, hot sexy smut, slut rhys, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EridiumForUncensored/pseuds/EridiumForUncensored, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThinWhiteDude/pseuds/TheThinWhiteDude
Summary: Handsome Jack wants to try out something new in the bedroom...





	1. Chapter 1

     "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Rhys screamed and then his daddy's big cock slapped him across the face and Handsome Jack CAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE right all over Rhys's face.

     "Mmmmmm Im loev rhack pls give good reviews only" Handsome Jack said.


	2. I'm Gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finds out the hard way,,,,,

When Rhys walked into his apartment, all the lights were on. He didn't remember leaving them on, not at all. Not before he left. So when he stepped into the kitchen, it was much to his surprise to see none other than Handsome Jack, perched menacingly upon his counter in a green spandex suit. He was wearing red shorts with it, and he sported a pink, sparkly, silicone dildo in each hand.

In a fluid, graceful motion, the CEO jumped off the counter, landing on his feet in a squated stance. He gave a mighty cry.

"I'M GAY!"

"I already knew that, you Moron. You shoved your cock in my face what did you think you were? Straight? Nice try."


	3. Chapter Three: The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a yummy and unwanted surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many people in the comments were complaining about how it's tagged as rape but there is no rape >:^(

Rhys woke up with Handsome Jack's handsome dong shoved waaay up in his butt.

     "jack! wHATto frick ARE U doiNG?!?!" Rhys cried.

     "raep lole hahahah xD funmy" Jack answered.

Rhys turned his head and looked at the camera, completely baffled as a laughing track and sitcom music began to play. [This was the sitcom music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ag1o3koTLWM)


	4. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh out of college, Barry the Bee (Jerry Seinfeld) finds the prospect of working with honey uninspiring. He flies outside the hive for the first time and talks to a human (Renée Zellweger), breaking a cardinal rule of his species. Barry learns that humans have been stealing and eating honey for centuries, and he realizes that his true calling is to obtain justice for his kind by suing humanity for theft.

When Jack shoved Rhys against the wall, he screamed out the taller's name, dick throbbing from the lack of attention. With ease, the elder slid his hand down Rhys' side and to his front, grabbing the warm, hard flesh in his hand. Then, in a rough action, he tore the appendage from Rhys' body, leaving the younger to scream and bleed onto his hand and the wall.

"AAAAH JACK WHAT THE FUCK!?" The brunet yelled, "YOU ABSOLUTE DICK!"

"Call me Daddy, Rhysie. Or I'll make you eat your own dick."

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY INSANE."

Rhys is bleeding out while Jack shoves his own cock against his face, taunting him with rude remarks he can only half recall, considering how badly he's bleeding due to the blood flow having previously been redirected to his lower half.

And that's how he died. With Handsome Jack shoving his own cock into his mouth, shoved against the wall with the older's hard on against his ass, hating his miserable life on Helios.


	5. It Was Then That Rhys Knew...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please like and subscribe for more content like this also like Salted Lacerations on Archiveofyourown.com and also please like Borderlands Gamers on facebook dot com for more epic memes xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Rhys woke up on a hospital bed with his dick gone. He slapped his hands to his face and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DICK!?!" Then that's when he noticed beside him were x-ray images of his tiny chode stuck in his stomach. He slapped his hands to his face and screamed again "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"

That's when Handsome Jack walked into the hospital room, his handsomely huge dong dragging across the floor behind him, for it was far too large to fit in his pants. It was as if an elephant trunk was stapled between his legs. It kind of looked like a clam foot.

"Hello Rhysie did u watch my minecraft livestream on twitch?" Asked Jack.

"J-Jack?!?! Why is my peepee in my stomach?" Rhys asked.

Jack raised his eyebrows with disbelief, "I made you eat it. Don't you remember?"

"Wtf no" Rhys said, "wHY Tho"

"Cuz you called me gay."

"B-but you ARE gay!?" Rhys exclaimed, and that's when Jack's dong raised and slammed against the ground with anger, leaving a crater where it landed.

"NO MORE BULLYING!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, and Rhys shut his mouth, refusing to utter another word about Jack's homosexuality. Then, Jack slung his dong onto Rhys's bed, crushing his legs under his blanket.

"Welcome to my dick kiddo hehehehehehehhehehhh pumpkin hehehehhehehehhhhhehehhehehehhhhhh these pretzels sucks and welcome to pandora vault hunter now die haha lole" Said Jack with a menacing tone. That was when Rhys realized... this relationship would be built on verbal, physical, and sexual abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for five days bye


	6. Irresistable

Rhys was irresistible. From the way he whined when need overtook his body to the way his legs trembled against Jack's touch. It was just too bas, d Jack's touch wasn't always nice. Sometimes, in fact, it was quite the opposite. With Jack, you never know where his mood would be. One day, it may be fucking Rhys senseless over his desk, and the next it may be tearing Rhys' dick off and forcibly feeding it to him.

Today, Jack was into fisting. 

Jack grabbed a nice piece of Rhys' intestinal track while his fist was forced deep into Rhys' tight hole, making the younger squirm while he gave a forceful tug. The string came out with ease, making the brunet underneath him scream with despair.

"JACK WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU PULLING OUT MY INSIDES??"

"Don't kink shame me, Rhysie, Baby." The elder smirked, pulling the rest out until Rhys collapsed onto the floor, heaving and clawing at the tiles.

Then Rhys died again.


	7. What's the deal with airplane food?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets a nasty surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the convention time for more shitposts >:^)

It was a bright and sunny day on Helios, and Rhys was getting ready to get fucked by Jack. This was what the people wanted, what the people craved, lived for. To see Rhys's tight, boyish asshole being torn to shreds by Jack's huge cock.

Alas... Jack never came...


End file.
